


Untitled

by twobirdsonesong



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Texts From Last Night, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-22039.html">Based on this TFLN:</a> you came home soaking wet, and when I asked where your umbrella was, you pulled it out of your bag and were so proud you kept it dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It’s been raining for two days and Darren is perfectly fine with it. He gets more than enough sun in LA and what is spring if not for the showers? Something must come along to wash the smog and grime from the bricks and mortar of the city.

 

Darren is two steps up the stairs to his bedroom when there’s a sloppy couple of knocks on his front door. Darren pauses, frowns. He isn’t exactly in the kind of neighborhood where people come to his door selling candy bars or asking for his signature on some petition. And it’s too late at night for such things besides.

 

The knock comes again and Darren can’t just ignore it. After all, someone could be in need.

 

When Darren opens the door, Chris is standing on his stoop, soaked to the bone with rain streaming down his bright and grinning face.

 

Darren isn’t expecting him for another week.

 

“What are you--?”

 

“Hi.” The next flash of lightning illuminates Chris’ wide, brilliant eyes.

 

“Jesus, come on.” Darren grabs his wrist and tugs him inside, closing the door behind them. He can tell by Chris’ shuffling, leaning steps and flushed cheeks that he’s drunk. Chris’ unexpected appearance has Darren’s heart beating a touch too fast and his stomach twisting in anticipation.

 

“You aren’t even wearing a jacket,” Darren chides, running his hands up and down Chris’ arms. Rainwater drips onto the hardwood around them. “Where the hell is your umbrella?”

 

Darren watches, off balance with Chris’ cologne and sweat suddenly in his nose, as Chris digs around in his duffle bag before producing a perfectly dry umbrella.

 

“See?” Chris grins at him with drunken, ridiculous pride. “Safe and dry.”

 

Darren laughs and reaches out for Chris, running his fingers through his wet hair and pulling him into a kiss. He tastes like the thunderstorm and gin, and he smiles when Darren kisses him a little deeper.

 

Darren has no idea why Chris is there a week early, and he really doesn’t care. He doesn’t care why Chris seems to have spent the entire flight to him drinking. All he cares about is the thump of Chris’ heart against his own chest and the heat of his skin as he warms up under Darren’s hands.

 

“I was just going to bed,” Darren murmurs against Chris’ lips, unwilling to pull too far away.

 

“Oh good,” Chris responds, still smiling and getting his hands under Darren’s shirt. “Just where I wanted to go.”


End file.
